1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roof truss, and more particularly to a truss pitch break connector plate for an apex joint of a roof truss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of pitch break connectors for roof trusses in a variety of forms. Roof trusses comprise one or more top chords, a bottom chord and one or more brace or web members. The upper ends of the top chords are secured together by connectors of various arrangements, to form apex joints. The bottom chord has opposite ends connected to the lower ends of the top chords by heel joints. The brace or web members extend between and are secured to the top chords and to the bottom chord.
H-shaped connectors have been used at the apex joint and at the heel joints of wooden chord members, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,014 (E. A. Wadsworth et al.) Truss pitch break connectors that are adjustable and bolted in place, such that the upper chords are pivotally connected and arranged to be disposed over a selected range of pitch angles is known, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,108 (E. W. Satchell). A truss pitch break connector that pivotally connects the upper chords to form a folding truss is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,393 (T. L. Mitchell). Truss pitch break brackets that are bolted in place also are known, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,012 (J. Aldag et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,104 (P. G. Pomento). A scissors truss comprising structural wooden members including pairs of top and bottom chords connected by top apex joint and bottom apex joint and heel joints is known, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,641 (T. J. Manenti). A roof bracket is known for attaching wooden rafters to wooden hip beams and wooden ridge beams. The bracket includes two sets of pitch lines for two different size rafters. The pitch lines are used to orient the rafter at different pitches. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,941 (C. W. Tracy).
The main drawback of the above described connectors is that they are expensive to manufacture and to install.